


Printing Costs

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Caroline in the City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: Richard attempts to put a little too much color into Caroline's cards.





	

"Wait, Richard, what are you doing?" The new colorist was okay, Caroline guessed. A bit surly, definitely overqualified, and not much of a conversationalist, but okay for coloring in a comic strip. 

He looked up at her incredulously. "I'm coloring in the grass. Just like you asked me to." 

"Well, yeah, but... you already did," she said. And he had- the Easter cards in front of him all had their foregrounds filled in a bright, cheery green.

"I'm just adding in a bit of texture. Grass isn't all one color."

"In comic world it is," she said, swiping the darker green marker from his hand. "The fewer the colors, the cheaper it is to print. Del practically has that slogan on his business cards. In black and white, of course."


End file.
